Super Secret
by ThatDopeArtist
Summary: Percy gains special and amazing powers from a chip implanted on him. How can he hide that he is a superhero from his family specially to ,his new crush , Annabeth? Will Percy/ Flow take the challenge?


**To all the readers,** **How ya' doin' this wonderful day? This story has been made by your wonderful author, ThatDopeArtist. He has made one wonderful work. The Harry Potter and Percy Jackson crossover, The Boy who had a Sword and the Girl who Flicked a Wand, was his first work. But this story is only Percy Jackson which the real author is Rick Riordan. A round of applause for Rick. *everybody claps***

 **Hope you like the story. Don't forget to review and follow the story. Or suffer in Tartarus for eternity.**

 **Have a wonderful time in hell... the story,**

 **ThatDopeArtist**

 **Author**

 **Third Person**

It was a peaceful night in the Olympian manor. As the master of the manor was reading a book. There was a ding-dong by the doorbell. The master ordered his butler to open the door.

The Butler did so and what he found was very shocking. It was a baby crying so loudly as his mother have left him. The baby wanted precious milk from his mother. But, the mother was out of sight. The butler, Chris, took the baby inside for he might get sick of the cold breeze outside. The master saw the baby crying. He ordered them to put him in bath.

Nancy, the head maid got the baby and took him to bath. Carrying the baby gently to the basin of mild hot water. The basket had a letter in it. It also included a pen made of gold. She felt pity for rhe boy she was washing.

\- Linebreak

Poseidon, the master of the manor had been lost in thought of the boy.

"Who could have possibly left him here?" was the words repeating on his careful little mind.

The baby was finished washing. He was in blue clothes with anchors and boats. The maid passed him into their master's shoulder. The baby was comfortable staying there. It drank milk in a bottle with his tiny little hands. His bright sea green eyes was gleaming.

"I believe this is what the mother has left for him." Nancy told him.

She put the letter and the pen on the desk. They left the master in his room with a blue crib. Poseidon left the boy in his crib until he fell fast asleep. Poseidon read the letter.

 ** _Dear Honey,_**

 ** _I left you with Percy and I wanted you to treat him well. Perseus Achilles Jackson is his name. I named him that because he is the hero who had a good ending. With both of our interest in Greek Mythology. I hope you raise him well without me because I will be in the second life waiting for you. His was borned in August 18, 1993._**

 ** _Hopefully that you will keep him from danger unlike I do. Please raise him well again._** ** _I will always love you. Even though you left me, I will still cheeish every moment we had together. I love you and Percy!_**

 ** _With love as always,_**

 ** _Sally Jackson_**

There were tears splattered on the letter. Tears of guilt and sadness mixed together. As Poseidon cried adding more misery to the letter. He will raise him well as promised to Sally.

"Son, I will keep you in every possible danger." he said in a promising tone.

The baby grew into a not so wonderful boy... or is he?

\- Linebreak

Sixteen years has passed. Percy was having a party at his father's house. With his cousins, uncles, and aunts. He came down with a grey sweater, black jeans, blue beanie, and red shoes. His father was outraged of his outfit. After all, he didn't want his son to look bad because he is the heir of his dad's company, Trident Corporation.

"Perseus Achilles Jackson Olympian, go change to your suit and tie right this instant!" Poseidon ordered him in a bossy tone.

"But it's like so hot out there and the sun is shining. I don't want to change." he complained being utterly disturbed.

Indeed, it was hot out and he just wants to wear casual clothes. Percy never liked to look fancy in front of people. He was an introvert. And didn't come close to any other human contact. He wanted no attention drawn to himself.

"Go change now and please fix your hair. It is quite disturbing." Poseidon pleaded Percy.

Percy really had no intention of changing his look. But he did so. He went out of the garden. With all the tables, fountains, buffet, and most importantly guests. He spotted his cousin Thalia.

"Hey Thals!" he greeted her.

"It's Kelp Head, my favorite cousin. Happy Birthday to you!" said Thalia in reply.

They were together when Leo came. He was wearing that Indiana Jones outfit again.

"Hey Birthday boy! You're sixteen now and hope you enjoy your party." Leo said gleefully.

Percy met a lot of people. He spent the rest of his day being awkward around them. He just wanted to be in his room watching movies on his laptop. But, no his father won't allow him. He even thought his father won't trust him with anything.

He requested to be homeschooled but Poseidon said that he must have some human interaction. He hated all the classes in school. Well, except for history and art. He would always draw the sea.

He spent the rest of the day talking to the people his dad introduced him to. He even saw his two uncles Zeus and Hades.To him his birthday parties aren't the best examples of fun. He always wanted a birthday with a cake and balloons. Not those expensive ice sculptures his dad bought.

\- Linebreak

It was night already and everybody was sleeping. Well, not everybody in the house just Percy. He planned to get frappe in the 24 hours cafe. He knew the shortcut anyway.

He escaped through his window. Then, he jumped to the tree. Then, he climbed down the tree not making noise. He went to the dark alley which no one really comes cause it's blocked by fences. But no one is going to stop Percy. He jumped through the fence with his parkour/escaping skills. Finally, he was able to arrive in the cafe.

"The usual please." he said as if the shop knew him already.

"One cup of blue caramel frappe for you." said the kind lady.

He paid the cashier and put loose change in the donation bank. Poseidon might not have raised him poorly.

\- Meanwhile

"You know that you don't have to do this. We can test it with another test subject. You know what risks happen to him, Mr. W." said a mysterious voice.

The voice sounded rough and tough. As if they're putting someone in danger.

"I want him to grow responsible enough. Give him the chip and the serum." he replied angrily.

"Yes, sir!" he agreed.

\- And Then

Percy walked through the dark street. He saw a black van parked in the free grass lot. He ignored it when he saw a man walk past him.

"Hey, Man!" greeted the man.

But Percy wasn't listening to him as always. The man got a syringe with fluid. He ran back and injected the fluid in Percy's neck.

"The heck ma-" he said while fully collapsing.

"Sir, we got him." said the man.

He brought Percy to the van and rode to their base. After about an hour, Percy wakes up in a chair with his arms and legs with leather straps.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" shouted Percy while saying a few curse words. (Please do not at all costs imitate this action)

There was a door and a glass panel on the other side. He was guessing that it was a lab. He was being experimented on. The glass panel room turned on the lights.

"Test Subject 01 for super soldier in process." said the man in a lab coat through their speaker.

Percy thought that he was going to be experimented on and these people are crazy.

"Let me go, you mad people! I don't care about your piece of s*t. Just let me go!" he said while pulling himself out of the chair.

The scientist was disinterested in letting him go. He was busy preparing a syringe with some kind of blue fluid. (BTW Author is scared of needles)

The man said "I'm going to inject to the test subject Mr. Olympian. Heron, go with me.".

The door from the other side opened. Percy looked at them and he was shaking in anger.

"LET ME GO, YOU STUPID B*D! he shouted at the man and his assistant.

"Please calm down Mr. Olympian. We are just going to inject this to you. It won't hurt." he explained.

"What do you want from me?" he asked calmly.

"We implanted something special in you. This is just to awaken it." he explained carefully

He injected it to Percy in his veins.

"Aaaaahhhh!!!" a sharp scream came from Percy.

He was once again knocked-out. It was a really long night.

-After That

Percy woke up in the morning not remembering about last night. But will he gain something special in school?


End file.
